


Run with me

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Royai - Freeform, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Roy takes a casual run through the park, only to meet a new face. Now he can't go a day without seeing her.





	Run with me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.  
Prompted by @tomoehawkeye on Tumblr. "Can I kiss you now?"

It started when he was out for a run. It was a beautiful spring morning, the air crisp in his lungs as his light running shoes took him through a wooded park. His arms close to his body as he looked around at the beauty of the beauty that was spring. Life flourished with the green leaves unfolding and daffodils that bloomed from the frosted flower beds. His lungs burned and his nose felt the nip of the morning. The sun was just rising above the green trees, warming his back as he turned along the trail. He felt amazing in the new day that was. There was beauty all around him. _ What a wonderful time of the year, _he thought. 

Then she appeared. Her black shirt fit her form, her hair in a ponytail. Her brown eyes caught his black and he forgot to breathe. A black and white dog stayed steady at her side. A white puff of warm air into the cool synchronized between the two. It was certain that she wasn’t even trying to run, as if she was just out to enjoy the day like he was. He wasn’t even sure if he was running until they passed each other. She nodded with a genuine smile that made his body feel hot and Roy couldn’t help but look over his shoulder to her back as she fell from her view. Sweat dripped from his temple and down the side of his head as he gulped. _ What the fuck was that? Who is she? _

Every day. The only day she didn’t run was Monday. He ran that day anyway in hopes that she’d run it. His heart would speed up as he saw her bright blonde hair come into view, her little dog trotting along effortlessly. Her black shirt fitting to her bouncing breasts. A couple times he felt like he was going to pass out. _ Say hello damn it! _ But he’d smile as she’d smile and nod. There was a practice, a ritual, that formed over the next few months. As he tied his shoes, he would form plans to meet her, to sabotage her run even, just to stop and say hi. _ If I found where she stopped, I could meet her there and we’d both be standing in one spot at the same time! _ Then he didn’t. He didn’t want to risk not seeing her. _ I could easily look at my watch and bump into her. _ But his body forgot all other functions except to run when he saw her. _ I could run in the same direction! _It was Monday. 

Same nod. Same smile. Every day. Until June 1st. It was raining and he debated going out. Rain had never stopped him before, and it never stopped her. However, he felt a cold coming on and as it was his day off. He decided to sleep in. He looked outside as the grey clouds rolled through, the leaves on the trees shaking with the waves of the branches. _ One day won’t hurt you. _With two cups of tea and a tuna sandwich, he went back to bed. 

The next morning, with a slight cough, he insisted his body to go for a run. He’d probably have a coughing fit when he was done, but he still wanted to see her. He tied his shoes and looked at his watch. _ Right on time. _ Down the steps, and out the door he jogged. The fresh air did him better than he thought. The warm summer air brought him a breakfast of sun. The flowers along the way seemed so vibrant that he almost stopped to pick one. _ Just to give it to her in passing. _ He looked up and saw her smile as she rounded the corner. _ Right on time, _ he noted. 

“Hey,” she called as she neared him. “Missed you yesterday.” 

He blinked and stumbled his words, watching her run by him. “Missed you too,” he stuttered in return. 

He saw her wave over her shoulder and turn the corner 

_ What was that? _ He mentally slapped his forehead and cried a little inside. _ That was your chance you moron, _he chastised himself. The next day, she waved at him in passing, and he waved. He waved as if he was stunned in her behavior, confused that she had any interest in him at all. Even his wave stuttered. His mouth would gape open and his eyes would freeze, scared to blink and she’d disappear. She’d disappear anyway, right around the corner. 

June 15th came and he forced himself one word. One. That’s all his vocal cords could mutter. “Dinner?”

“Busy,” she called back, turning the corner. 

June 16th. “Lunch?” 

“Work,” she called back. 

June 17th. “Breakfast?” 

She stopped. He stopped. 

It gave away that he had been turning to watch her leave because he stopped too. She turned, her dog tilting its head at the break in routine. She put her hands on her hips as she took a heavy breath and tilted her head. “Riverside cafe,” she breathed. “Eight. Don’t be late.” With a smirk, she rounded the corner and was gone. 

_ Riverside. Eight. _

Roy Mustang was not late. He stood by the door, still in his shorts and his t-shirt, standing by the outside tables. His heart pounded against his chest as if it was beating for his own survival. Maybe it was. If she didn’t show up, he was sure it’d stop. If she did show up, it might stop anyway. He licked his lips, feeling they were dry with anticipation. His hands sweated and he had to wipe them off on his sides if his shirt. It was the first time that she turned a corner to face him. His face felt hot and he was sure it was a teenager blush that he wore on his cheeks. 

“Hi,” she greeted. “You could have gotten dressed.” 

Roy looked down to see she had jeans on with a nice purple blouse on. “Sorry. I ran here.” 

“It shows,” she giggled. She lead the way to a table outside, looking at him curiously. “I’m Riza,” she introduced after a few seconds of awkward quietness. 

“Roy,” he introduced before clearing his throat. 

“Roy.” She nodded. “Finally a name to the familiar face.” She turned to order a caramel latte from the waitress. “Tell me about yourself Roy.” Her voice was soft, patient, and lower-pitched. He could tell right away that she was less of a girly girl and more of an honest down to earth natured woman. He was awestruck simply by her soft smirk, playful in manner but reserved. Then, her brown eyes stopped every cell in his body for a mere millisecond. They were a deep brown, stunning and uniform in color. It was more than just a color he’d imagine as a coffee table, but as a natural rich wood that was rare and sought by the most artistic craftsmen. 

“Well,” he coughed after he ordered a black coffee. “I run every morning, even on Mondays when you aren’t there.” 

“That just qualifies you as a stalker,” she scoffed lightly. “I mean, what do you do for a living?”

He looked around, almost searching for the correct answer but in reality, he suddenly felt insignificant in his profession. “I work with a security firm. It’s small, but we service fire detectors and home security monitors.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Interesting,” she praised. “For a private home or business?”

“Both,” he answered quickly. 

“Grumman’s security?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” 

“That’s pretty neat.” 

“Then, Ms. Riza. What do you do?” He took a quick glance at her finger. Over the past months, he never saw a flash of gold on her ring finger, but he thought he’d double-check now. 

“Oh,” she giggled. “I work at a private veterinary hospital.” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I like your dog.” _ I don’t know anything about your dog. For all I know it’s vicious. But he’s cute. _

“Hayate? He’s a good boy. He comes to work with me pretty often.” She accepted her latte and took a sip of the frothy top. 

“What do you do then?”

“Oh,” she leaned back in her seat. “I am the vet.” 

_ Wowsers! _“So what has lead you to run in Bradley Park anyway?”

She shrugged, not making a big deal about her answer. “My dog likes it.” 

Every Thursday, they met for breakfast. The conversation was always light, but it was enough to fill his body with excitement. However, neither made the notion to meet for lunch or dinner. They still ran their own way, and smiled with the nod each time. The difference was in the smile. There was more a blush from her, and more of a cheeky grin from him. The days grew warmer and the flowers brighter. His steps were lighter as he made his way down the familiar trail. There was a connection between the two of them and it wasn’t the trail they crossed paths on. He could see that she liked him too, and he heard it when she’d say, “Good Morning, Roy,” as they passed. Her voice was warmer than the sunshine on his back. It came to a point in the mornings that he’d get ready and watch the clock, just so that he could be there at the time of their passing, to earlier, no later. Thursday, he’d pick up his pace and make it home in time to change and drive to the cafe. 

“A caramel latte and a black coffee please.” 

“Anything to eat?”

“No, Ma’am.” 

Riza opened the door to the cafe and waved a relaxed hello to him. 

“I ordered your latte,” he smiled. 

“Oh, thank you. What does your Thursday look like today?”

Roy scratched his cheek with a shrug. It felt as if he’d known her for years but it was only six Thursdays that they’d met. It was getting cooler outside, resulting in their retreat to the indoors. “Just some routine maintenance on an alarm system at Fuery Technology. What about you?”

“My schedule is open today but I do have a dental cleaning at one.” 

“Dentist too, huh?”

“The owners wanted to know why he had bad breath,” she chuckled. “Your breath would be that nasty too if your teeth looked like that.” 

Roy scrunched his nose as he thought about it. “And I just have to deal with customers thinking my alarm system will stop a fire when it only alerts to a fire.” 

“That sounds more serious than a few teeth.” 

Roy sipped his coffee after taking it from the waitress. “When a house burns down, the customer tries to sue you because the alarm didn’t go off _ before _ the fire.” 

Their conversations were casual. They'd lean back in their chairs, smile, laugh, and they'd make long eye contact that made Roy's blood run hot. He had learned so much about Riza. He learned that she was from the South, raised by her father. He also knew that her father was distant and as a result, she grew up alone. She prefers being alone, she liked the quiet. She was a morning person and enjoyed a cup of orange juice before her run. Her dog Hayate was a ham and when he finally did meet him while outside the cafe, Hayate earned himself endless belly rubs. Riza’s favorite color was purple, however, she tended to wear black or blue. She owned a car but rarely drove, enjoyed being on the water, and loved the rain. He even knew that Riza liked Sauvignon Blanc and creme brulee for dessert. 

The snow began to fall in late autumn. There was a serious conversation with himself to get a gym pass. He’d even buy Riza one just to have his normal smile in the morning. However, the dog came into play and Roy knew Hayate would not like the gym as he did outside. He was invited to the park where Hayate would chase snowballs, dig and roll in the snow, and would get a running start before sliding along it. He threw the tennis ball, watching the black and white dog bark before he dove like a fox into the snow to retrieve it. Something warm grabbed his hand and he turned in surprise to see Riza looking fondly up at him. 

“My hand is cold,” she insisted. 

“Mine is too.” 

“Your hand _ is _cold,” she chuckled. “A warm tea sounds nice.” She turned to look down the park’s sidewalk. “Would you like to join me?”

_ I will follow you to the end of the Earth and jump of the ledge. You have my heart and soul. _“A tea sounds wonderful.” 

“Come on, Black Hayate!” She called to her dog, pulling her hat tighter over her ears. “It’s tea time!” 

It wasn’t like Roy knew where tea was going to be. His heavy wool jacket was littered with little white snowflakes as they walked down the sidewalk. He had to stop and admire the crystals forming intricate designs along the sleeping sticks, or the way the snow fluffed a blanket along the foot bridge’s railings. “It’s a winter wonderland,” he joked as he grabbed a tree branch above them. With a quick jerk, light sparkling snow fell upon them. They laughed, as Hayate tried to bite at it while it fell. It was another excuse to touch her. He was able to reasonably brush her shoulders and back off. She didn’t seem to mind. Her brown eyes sparkled like the snow around them as she gazed fondly back. He felt his mouth grow dry, his lips chapped, and his tongue slid to wet the bottom one. Her fingers found his as they intertwined. It felt perfect, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. Roy looked down through his long black bangs that pressed against his forehead under his hat. His white gloves to her black ones. _ Ying and Yang. _ It was all he could come up with. _ We are meant for this. _

For two people who talked and saw each other daily, they had never seen each other’s apartment. Roy didn’t realize any of this. It was over six months and this was the first time that he’d known where she lived. Her home smelled like apples and cinnamon. The entryway had a backpack on the wall, three pairs of shoes and two types of jackets on the pegs next to her backpack. He could see a kayak against a wall. It was clean. He was surprised by how clean it was. There was a neat pile of bills on the counter but Riza quickly grabbed them and tossed them aside. It wasn’t like he was curious anyway. He sat quietly, petting Hayate, and inspecting the apartment. She did have a couch, a small TV in the corner, and a red coffee table. He could see a yoga mat leaning against the wall and a candle, which he presumed was the apple smell, on a side table. 

“What kind of tea, Roy?” She broke him from his visual adventure and looked up at her. Riza held a jar of rubios and the other an earl grey. 

“The earl grey I suppose.” 

She reached up and pulled a teapot from the cupboard. It was a simple purple one and it made him smile. “I like to go to Sun Valley’s Tea shop on 14th and Rivers,” she smiled as the water started to boil. “Hayate and I walk by there after work on the weekends.” 

“Favorite tea?” He leaned on the counter towards her. 

She leaned on the other end of the counter, her face growing closer to his. “Oh, I’m in love with their Apple Oolong.” 

“I would not have guessed,” he whispered. His eyes lingered on her lips. He needed it badly. His lungs burned and his stomach tightened. 

“Would you have guessed anything.” 

Roy stood up and rounded the counter. He watched as she smiled, teasing him with her eyes. She wanted it too. She stepped back, putting her rear to the counter and her face to him as he approached her. It was all or nothing. His hand reached out to her hips and he grew closer still. It wasn’t until he was an inch from her that her stopped. Their hot breaths mixing, swirling like the air around them. He could feel the warmth of her and smell her shampoo in her hair. His nose just hovering over hers. “We’ve been doing this for too long,” he breathed. “Can I kiss you?”

“I’m not sure what you’re waiting for.” Her hands grabbed his shirt, pulling him into her. 

It was desperate, needy, with their noses pressed roughly against each other. Their bodies pressed, Roy could not help the slight moan that escaped. He felt her tongue slip between her lips and brush against his. It was as if he was struck by lighting as every nerve fired off. Her fists grew tighter, grasping his shirt as if she was falling. What seemed like an eternity locked with her in a passion of love and destiny, she finally pushed him back. They sicked air, their eyes never parting through their skin did. He felt her hand fall down his chest feeling his fit chest and down his flat abs. “You’re pretty good at that,” she breathed. “Are you good at other things?” 

Roy grinned, letting his hands slide down her thighs. “Well, if you’re asking,” he grinned. In one swift move, he lifted her to his stomach. Her legs wrapped quickly around him and Roy made a ninety-degree turn, his lips tracing her jawline with another groan. 

“Wait,” she said urgently. Roy stopped and say her hand reached out. He turned back as her hand reached the stove, turning it off. “Okay,” she sighed. “Now where were we?”

“In the kitchen,” he chuckled. 

“Well, the bedroom isn’t far away.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a kudos and give me shoutout.


End file.
